


A little bit please?

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Why am I here? AFTER STORY [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: A evening with YohaRiko





	A little bit please?

“Lily! Dinner is ready!” Yohane called from the kitchen. She placed the plates on the table and waited for her girlfriend to come. Riko came in with Mika in her arms. “Yocchan did you warm up his bottle?” 

“I thought you fed him already. Do you like the pump or is breastfeeding easier?” Yohane quickly went into the refrigerator. “I only like to pump when I'm busy with school work. Other than that I like to normally breastfeed. I like the bonding.” Riko ate her food waiting for Yohane to give her the bottle. 

“How much work you got left?” Yohane asked as she gave the bottle to Riko. “Maybe an hour left. You?” Yohane sat down and started eating. “A few minutes left. I'll care for Mika while you work. When I'm done eating the bottle should be cool enough for him to drink.” 

“Ok, is it my turn to clean the dishes?” 

“I got it, you worry about getting your work done.” 

“Alright. I'm sorry you have to spend your day off doing house work.” Riko finished eating and put her plate in the sink. “It's fine, really. Your mom is out of town and you're caring for a baby so you're going to need all the help you can get. Plus the shop is closed this weekend ‘cause the boss is going on vacation.” 

“So should I… Get someone to watch Mika?” A blush crept on Riko’s face. “Yeah… I would like that a lot.” Yohane put her plate in the sink and went and picked up Mika. “I'll feed him first, you need to finish your work.” 

“Thanks Yocchan. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” They kissed and Riko was on her way. On cue, Mika started to whine. Yohane cradled him and bottle feed him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Once he was done she burped him. The grossest thing ever. He throw up all over her shirt and started crying. “Lily! Come here now!” Yohane yelled. Riko ran over and saw all the vomit on her. She grabbed Mika and Yohane ran out. 

Yohane came back with her pj shirt. “Remind me to do the laundry.” 

“How did that even happen? Didn't you use the shoulder rag?” Riko was rocking him to calm him down. “I did but I thought he was done but he wasn't.” 

Riko sighed. “When I'm done, I'll do the laundry. You do the dishes while I try putting him to sleep. It will be better for the both of us.” Riko went into the nursery and Yohane was left with the dishes. 

After a while, all the housework and school work was finished. Yohane lay down in bed watching tv. “Lily come lay down with me.” 

“Hold on, I need to put Lucius in the other room.” 

“Leave Lucifer alone.” 

“For the last time that's not his name!” Riko stepped out of the room with the cat. Yohane wants to get her dick wet. She discarded her pants and underwear and played with herself while she waited for Riko to come back. 

When Riko came back, she noticed the tent that formed in the sheets and couldn't look away. “Yo-Yocchan… You know we have school tomorrow… And practice in the morning…” It's not like she doesn't want it, she is just as horny as Yohane. Probably more. “Come on babe, it's been awhile since we last done it. When was that… Sometime before Mika was born? Anyway, Mika is asleep and your mom isn't home. Even just a little bit?” 

“I don't know Yocchan… It’s pretty late.” Yohane removed the blanket and sat up. “Please?” She made the cutest puppy dog eyes she could do. Riko couldn't resist anymore. Yohane knew that the face Riko is making means that she can't say no. She opened her arms ready for Riko to jump on her. 

Riko did exactly that. Yohane stripped all of Riko’s clothes off and kissed her gently around her body. As well as leaving little marks on her body. Yohane didn't want this to end too fast so she plans on making it slow and enjoyable as possible. She lend in to give Riko a gentle kiss on the lips. Giving more and more to gradually being more arousing. 

The soft kisses turned to a long desperate make out session in a few minutes. Yohane moved her hands around Riko’s body, feeling her warm soft skin. Riko had her arms locked around Yohane’s neck. They parted from the kiss and Yohane traveled down to Riko’s breasts. 

“Care to offer me some milk?” Yohane teased. Riko didn't respond but instead watched Yohane licking and teasing her breasts. When milk did leaked out, Yohane drank it all up. “That stuff isn't bad. You should try it.” 

“No thanks. I'm good, I don't like the thought of me drinking my own milk.” Riko looked away. Watching Yohane turned her on so much. “Yocchan… I want more…” She took Yohane’s hand and lead it to her womanhood. It was so wet and sticky, ready for Yohane to violate. 

Yohane slowly rubbed Riko’s clit and sucked on her nipple. Riko’s breath was short but heavy, making a very lewd face with it. Yohane watched her in her aroused state, getting more turned on by the second. “Yocchan...I-I want you i-inside…” Riko avoided eye contact. Yohane got the message that Riko was more than ready after noticing the water line of love juice coming out of her. She got a condom and got herself ready to insert her member into Riko. 

Riko eagerly slid Yohane’s cock inside. Riko held onto Yohane’s hands trying to get use to the dick inside. It didn't feel right to her. “You ok?” Yohane asked seeing Riko looking like she was in pain instead of pleasure. “Y-yeah, give me a sec.” After a while it felt better than before. “C-can you be gentle?” 

“Y-yeah, you sure you're fine? We can stop if you want… We did just got the ok to have sex again.” 

“Yeah I'm fine… I don't want to stop… I miss the feeling of you inside me…” Riko looked away while Yohane’s eyes widened. Yohane turned Riko’s head towards her and kissed her, slowly started to move. She held Riko closer as she picked up the pace. Riko felt more sensitive this time around as she clinged on to Yohane. Moaning and panting on to Yohane’s neck leaving her with chills down her spine. “Yoc-Yocchan!” Riko breathed out. 

“I love you so much my little demon, Ri-ko.” Yohane muttered in a seductive tone. Riko cried out from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. The sudden tightness got Yohane to lose herself as well. They breathed heavily on each other. “I love you too, my beautiful fallen angel, Yohane.” They kissed and giggled in the kiss. 

They’re attention went to the sound coming from the monitor on the nightstand. A distress cry from their baby. Riko got off of Yohane and put on a robe and ran to the nursery. Yohane took the condom off and throw it away. She put on her underwear and followed Riko. 

She stood on the door frame watching Riko care for their child. The moonlight made Riko looked like she is glowing angelic. Yohane smiled to herself amazed by the beauty of her girlfriend.


End file.
